


A love note for brown eyes

by ee_ee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee
Summary: Osamu finds beauty in you and your brown eyes.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A love note for brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-Neutral reader.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day! This is for all my brown-eyed Osamu lovers (and also for myself lol)

Beauty is found in many things.

In the dew drops glimmering between vivid petals, in the rarity of double arcing rainbows spanning across horizons, in the pastel blend of hues as the sun rises with the light — it’s endless in its forms.

But beauty is also subjective. Personal, even. And for Miya Osamu, he finds it in every clean spike of a volleyball he’s ever made, in every bite of edible food he’s ever taken (and will inevitably take), in every onigiri he crafts and every pickled vegetables he preserves, in every produce the Kita’s so kindly gift him during their harvests, in every careful appreciation his brother exhibits with his creations, but most of all, he finds beauty in _you_.

In your gentle affections, feathered with warmth and care. In your little gifts, full of home-made bentos with cheesy love poems and sentimental trinkets. In your tender smiles, curling only in a way he can bring out of you. In your full-bellied laughters, in your thoughtful encouragements, in your unwavering devotion, and his absolute favourite — _in your eyes_. Your dazzling brown eyes, sun-kissed with the shade of life and just everything that Osamu fell so irrevocably in love with. How could he not? In pools of homely, liquid temptation gleamed a lifetime of saccharine endearment and cherished moments spent in the quiet intimacy of each other’s embrace. He’d honestly have to be a bumbling fool to not love them, to not fall _in_ love with them.

That’s why it doesn’t really matter if his twin thinks he’s utterly lovesick for going soft over a pair of eyes because he _knows_ it’s so much more than that. Its so much more than _just_ brown eyes because it’s the love, _your love_ , encapsulated in them that has him waking up to every single day and falling asleep with every single night in devout.

Beauty is found in many things, and Miya Osamu has found beauty in you and your lovely brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on 14 February 2021 (Tumblr; [@kuroowo](https://kuroowo.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
